


The Last Time

by TomHouston



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, Black Friday Spoilers, F/M, and tired so its short and bad, hi richterverse if you see this, i love this man with my whole heart its a problem, i was bored, tim's daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHouston/pseuds/TomHouston
Summary: Tom realizes some things
Relationships: Tom Houston/Jane Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote a short and probably bad fic about Tom or something idk I hope you like it-  
> It was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695941  
> I'm self conscious lmao
> 
> TW: Mentions of death and implied s*ic*de

He didn’t know it was the last time.

You never know when it's the last time. The last time you read your son to sleep, his gentle breathing against your arm. The last time you see your parents before moving away. The last Christmas you have with your wife. It’s all the same, no goodbye’s, no tears, just gone. You don’t have a chance for any of these things, because you don’t know. You can never tell. That’s why it’s so hard to let go.

Tom didn’t know it was the last one. If he did, he would’ve done things differently. He would’ve been there. He would’ve offered to spend the day with them, go sledding, be happy. But instead he stayed at home. He stayed while they were off laughing and having fun. That's one of his biggest regrets, maybe if he’d gone, things could’ve been different. Maybe he wouldn’t’ve had so much pain.

Looking back, he knows he messed up so many things. If he’d pushed Emma harder, maybe Jane could’ve seen her one last time. She always talked about wanting to see her sister again, whenever she got the letters, she looked so sad. Barely anything, she’d always say. Never a hint on coming home. Jane cried at those letters. Tom did the best he could to comfort her, but the only thing that could heal this wound was her sister, and she wasn’t coming. Maybe that's why Tom was so bitter towards Emma, because he knew that things could’ve been different if she’d tried harder. Maybe Jane would’ve pushed on, because if she’d know her own blood cared, maybe that would’ve been worth staying.

Tom wasn’t worth staying, of course. He knew this, and he’d accepted it. He was the reason she died, he could’ve prevented this, but he didn’t. He didn’t do anything to stop it. Every day, he wished it could’ve been him. Jane didn’t deserve this, she was the kindest person you’d ever meet, Tom was just, well, Tom. Nothing more than a burden. But Jane loved him, and he loved Jane, but he’d broken that. He’d shattered her, there was nothing left of him. Nothing left to break.

Tom loved Tim, but he doubted Tim cared about him. After all, Tom had taken his mother away. He tried his best to be a good father, but he had failed. He just couldn’t do it without the help of Jane. He couldn’t do it alone. Alone. You’re alone when you have no one, sure, but you can be alone with people too. When there’s no one left in the world who cares about you, when everything is your fault. Tom was alone. Nothing could get him out at this point. Every time things started to look up, he was kicked down again, even further than before.

Maybe he could’ve stopped the car, maybe he could’ve talked to Emma, maybe he could’ve told Tim how much he cared, maybe he could’ve died instead, maybe he could’ve tried to be a better person, maybe he could’ve put his past behind him, but he didn’t. He didn’t.

I’m sure you know what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read that shit nice job


End file.
